brettblakleysstoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Brett Blakley's Story (Part 8)
Darkness Abound A new me. Thats all I could really think about what was going on. I was no-longer a hero who saved kids from being bullied and then stomped right back into the dirt like a monster that couldn't be released from it's shell. If I was going to be treated like a monster, then thats exactly what I would become. The days of me being tortured were over. Now it was just Darkness and me... the new me. The beginning of the new me takes us to my school like all the time before. Nothing had changed yet, no-one knew about my new self yet. "Agh!" A kid ran out to the park screaming like a four year old who had just broken a toy. When you have as much power as I did, where do you begin. I figured I would start off by getting revenge on anyone who had ever wronged me. They deserved it. One-by-one I would teach them a lesson they wouldn't forget. Kids gathered around the terrified soul and tried to calm him down. But they scattered like mice when they saw me walking forward. I guess my reputation proceeded me. "Calm down, man!" the kid yelled as he crawled backwards against a tree. "I think I have been calm enough." I said simply and knocked him out with a square punch to the head. "One down..." I said quickly "the whole school to go." George walked by the gruesome scene with his new girlfriend, Samantha. He stopped immediatly and spoke in a bold voice, "Quit it Brett" he said, "or I will beat you up." "I knew you were dumb, but I didn't think you were THAT dumb." I said with a smirk. Some memories tried to flood into my head, but I blocked them out. There was no-need for those memories. George wasn't my friend, he was just another person standing in my way. And I would treat him just as I was going to treat everyone else. I rushed up to George and tripped him without him even laying a punch on me. I was going to do more. But something about this didn't feel right. This was to easy. This wasn't the time or the place for a fight. But trust me, I would know when the time came. Besides, what better thing to do than leave George on the ground looking like a idiot, while his "girlfriend" watched him in saddness. I spun around and started to walk off- kicking him in the process. Samantha pulled him up and put her arm around him. She truly just liked him for being... him! She didn't care how strong he was. But as far as I was concerned, they were wierder than I ever was. "This may be the end of an era", said George as he checked his wound. "An end of an era?," asked Samantha skeptically. "You gotta be kidding, one kid could be the end of all of us?" George looked down at his feet, "Take it from an old... friend, Brett has been manipulated by by someone... he is to far gone to bring back. I don't think the old Brett will ever come back." Next day: School didn't feel like a death sentence anymore. Now that I knew how to use my strength against others and get them to respect me- I was at peace. And that is all Darkness and I ever really wanted. Peace. Peace for ourselves and anyone else who went through what I did. Who knows, if George was smart- he might join us too. But I doubted that. George was like all the others now. Yet, even though I had every student of the school in the palm of my hand, I felt as if there was still more I had to do. There were still eople who deserved my rath. There seemed to be no limit to my strength. After school ended, I met up with two students who had not felt my fury yet. I attacked the first one and slammed him into the ground. He tried to roll away, but I stopped him with my foot and kicked him back. I turned to other kid and a shot of fear ran through my vains. The second kid was one of the students who I had beat up months ago. The one who had haunted me with the vision of his petrified face turning white and him screaming. He had caused me pain at a whole new level. I caught myself backing up from him. A shudder came through me and I almost apologized. But my better thinking got hold of me and I realized that he was just another annoying kid standing in Darkness's way... I mean MY way. He didn't deserve special treatment, not after the nightmares he had given me. I lunged forward and head-butted him in the face. He began to stand up- but I slugged him hard in the jaw. He tried to rise again- with the same results. Eventually, he to was laying on the ground sobbing for mercy. "Stop!" "Just stop!" he yelled through the pain. I stood smiling for a momment. I didn't want to stop. He was a fool for not knowing that. And fools had to be delt with. But right as I was about to continue my revenge, George and Samantha came running my way. "Don't do this Brett!" yelled George. I saw a quick motion to my right and gazed over my shoulder. Darkness was standing over the kid who I had beaten up. George and Samantha didn't see him, he was just out of their sight. He spoke in a whisper, but I could hear him as clear as day. "Forget these weaklings, show George who is boss." I nodded my head and turned back to George and Samantha. They looked pretty pitiful- running up the hill, waving their arms like birds about to take flight. Another thing I had learned from Darkness was the ability to think quickly in battle. And in the few seconds before George reached me, I figured out what his motivation was. He had been protecting these kids from me more often than ever. And no-matter what I said or did, he always had some sort of driving force that allowed him to keep trying. I finally got it, it was Samantha. She was his new focus in life. And as long as she was with him, he would never give up. Never giving up was one of George's most annoying qualities. I ran into George and pushed him down. Before he could get up, I jumped on top of his chest and leaped in front of Samantha. She was already backing up. She wasn't so brave without George at her side. I was getting ready to strike Samantha when I remembered that she was a girl. How am I supposed to fight a girl! ''I screamed inside of my head. An answer appeared in my head as if the words were being spoken right in front of my face. ''Show no mercy, show no mercy, show no mercy! I pulled back my fist like a bow-and-arrow and thrust it towards her. "No!" George yelled from behind as he stood up. But my fist stopped in midair. "I can't hit a girl" I said in a whisper. Samantha's face was swelled up and looked terrified. George ran closer from behind snarling like a dog. I swung my fist around and hit George in the side of his face. George cried out and he tried to grab me. But I kicked him out from under his feet before he could do anything. "Why are you doing this?" asked George in anger and pain. I just smiled, "I can do whatever I want now." I looked around to see everything I had caused. It didn't make me upset, it made me proud to see how strong I was becoming. When I turned around to leave George, Samantha got in my way and pleaded that I come back to them. But I just pushed her aside and made my way back home. Even the cold winds of a beginning winter didn't bother me. My blood was hot with power. "I love this new me" I said to myself. Next day: Call it strange, but after everything I had just done, I still wasn't completely happy. I had not gotten rid of the source of George's motivation: Samantha. And I also felt that I had dissappointed my master. But all that would soon change. I wouldn't disappoint my master this time. I used some stealth in getting to her backyard and waiting for her parents to leave. But after a while, the car drove off and Samantha was not inside it. I rang Samantha's doorbell and planned my moves. Samantha opened the door and a look of shock came over her face. "Gosh, go away Brett, what are you doing here?" she asked nervously. "Oh nothing. Just thought I would make a visit." I said. She started to back up and I entered the house. Her cell-phone was sitting on a desk nearby. I picked it up and dialed George's number. He answered after just two rings. "Hello?" George said with some happieness in his voice. "Hey George" I whispered. "I'm with your little girlfriend here". It took George no-time at all to interrupt. "Get away from her!" he snarled. I had not thought to hard about what others had to say ever since Darkness became my master. But for some reason, I felt as if this wasn't the right time to do the deed. After all, I had all the time in the world. "...I'm not going to do anything to her," I said at last. I dropped the phone and looked over at Samantha. She still cowering in fear over my arrival. I walked out and winked at her as I did. I knew I would be back someday. Someday soon. Meanwhile, Samantha picked up the phone and told George that I was gone. "What was that about?" he asked with hesitation. "Nothing" said Samantha "...Nothing". When I got home, I layed down on my bed and tried to relax. I had a difficult day. But I would have to get used to days like this more often. After a while, I was able to fall asleep peacefully. But this was not going to be a peaceful sleep.... The Dream: As soon as I fell asleep, a sense of falling took over my body. It felt as if my stomach was being twisted. I felt a pain jolt through me like a shock of lightning. And I suddenly found myself standing on a rocky ground. The sky was a sickly grey color and the sun couldn't pierce through the fog that blanketed the terrain. I stepped forward very slowly. Just when I thought I was alone, a figure stepped out of the fog near me. When I finally saw his whole face, I jumped back. It was...me. It was another Brett. But this one was dressed in white clothes which seemed to shine brightly through the grey fog. I looked at my own cloathing. I was dressed in all black clothing. Light Brett made a gesture with his hand and all the fog was pulled away. Even the grey skies turned into a shiney white color. I felt cold and un-easy in this place. I didn't belong hear. "Come back to us Brett," the light Brett said in a kind voice that seemed to be filled with hundreds of other noises. "Never" I said with my anger growing..."Darkness will rule us soon....very soon." "And I will be his main servant." "You are foolish to try to change my mind." The light Brett looked down at the rocky ground, "then I have no choice, but to destroy you." "Try me" I mocked. With another gesture of his hands, Light Brett made the sky return. And a whole new world opened up to us. As I took in the details, Light Brett jumped at me and we began to wrestle each other to the ground. Light Brett pushed me off and I fell through a pit which appeared at Light Brett's whim. Before I reached the bottom, I jumped off the wall and clung to the edge of the pit. I quickly sprang up before the pit closed up on me. I body-slammed Light Brett to the ground and jumped off his back. I got great air and landed with great form. "Darkness doesn't just fade away that easily!" I yelled. "I never said this would be easy." Light Brett retorted. He then pulled us both over a ledge and we began plummiting towards lava below. I flipped him over so he could take the blow. But in the end, we both landed in it. I closed my eyes and waited for the end. But instead of being burnt to a crisp, I felt a sharp twist and then a kick to the jaw. I opened my eyes only to see both Light Brett and I under the surface of the lava! It wouldn't burn us, but we couldn't breath in it. Light Brett began to spin like a hurricane. The force of the spin sent me tumbling backwards and slammed me into the wall. Rocks came tumbling down and I soon found my self burried under tons of rocks. I heard whispers and voices. Sometimes I even heard a laugh. The voices got louder and my ears started to hurt. I was screaming and running out of air. I could only make out three words ''need your help. ''My screaming grew louder and louder- and just when I thought it was over for good, light Brett shattered the rocks with a punch. He took me by the hirt and threw me above him. I flew out of the lava and back on to dry land. This was not going well. Before I could move a muscle, Light Brett jumped out of the lava and tried to land on me. Before he could do so, I flipped backwards and kicked him in the chest. Light Brett flew hight into the sky and came down like a rock. I would not let him go so easily. Before he could even hit the ground, I gave him a huge punch which literaly sent him flying back. I noticed that when I hit him, I heard voices I knew. Voices like Tye's or George. Light Brett wasn't just the old version of me. He held all my memories too. And if I allowed even one memory to survive, it would ruin my power. The Strange Dream Continues: We eventually arrived back at the rocky area which had started the dream. Light Brett seemed to be getting weaker. As if every punch I made, caused him to lose some of his own being. I pinned light Brett into a sharp rock that jutted out from the ground. It did no good though. His body crushed it as soon as the two met. I drew back my fist and tried to punch him. But before I could, Light Brett faded away and sunk into the ground! Leaving me sitting there in shock. I stood up and everything started to spin. It got faster and faster. Like a roller coaster that couldn't stop. My stomach churned and I felt myself readt to vomit. More voices filled my ears- trying to get themselves into my head. But I wouldn't give in. I stummbled for a wall and found one. I punched it as hard as I could and the spinning floor stopped. At last, everything got quiet. "You still have a chance." Light Brett said in an echo. I couldn't tell where he was, but he was close. "For the last time!" I yelled, "I will not go back! I am to powerful now!" Light Brett tackled me from out of nowhere and punched me in the stomach and head. He tried to spin again, but I caught his arm and flung him into the ground. I was getting the hand of this. Light Brett was getting to be transparent. I was able to grabb Light Brett and punched him in the chest- and jump off his head. I heard the noises of shattering glass and more voices making there way into my mind. I had to finish this quick. Light Brett punched me over and over again, but they were getting much weaker every time. I laughed to myself and headbutted him. Light Brett stummbled back and everything around us flickered black and white. "Here we go now!" I yelled, "Here we make our last stand," "Here... Darkness takes over." Darkness Forever!: Light Brett lifted his hand one last time, and the world ripped open from under us. I blinked once and found that we were stnading in a land of complete chaos. The moon was about to crash into the Earth, water was thrashing around us, and fires somehow sustained throughout it all. Buildings were falling and the sun, beaming with light, burned all the land before us. Everything was weakening us. And Light Brett knew it. If he couldn't kill me, then he would go down with me. I threw a fist, but Light Brett blocked it away. " Gah" gasped Dark Brett. "You won't stop me! I'm not just Darkness! I'm true power!" Light Brett calmly pushed me into the wreckage. The moon reached us, and we were nearly crushed. Shockwaves caused us to fall whenever we made a bad move. But this fight wasn't ending till one of us was destroyed. One of us had to win one way or another. Light Brett did a huge jump and kicked me in the back of my head. He was using all his strength to fight me. How pitiful. I quickly reached around, grabbed Light Brett's feet, and swung him into a falling building. It fell onto Light Brett and he broke through it. I could now see through him completely. He was looking bad. Light Brett spoke as he stummbled about in a calm of a voice as ever, "If I die here, I will go down with honor". He charged at me but I just stuck out my hand and caught him. I then swung him around and threw him into the hard ground. I looked over to see Light Brett pathetically trying to punch me, but each blow was like that of a baby. He was weak. Dieing. Then I felt my ear burning, the sun and other catastrophes were closing in on us. As I retreated, Light Brett began to choke on the poison in the air. At last, he dropped to his knees and spoke with all the air he had left. "In the end... I know you will do the right thing" he rasped. I then walked away as Light Brett was pounded by a wave, crushed by buildings, and burned by the sun. There was no doubt about it, Light Brett was dead. He was merely reduced to nothing but dust. I stood tall as the champion. I gazed upon the chaos and laughed in it's face. I was not afraid of anything. All the sounds of voices faded away- as did the sound of chaos. Finally, I woke with smile and a gasp for air "...No, I won't" I said to myself. "I am the one that will blot out the light, as I have just done." I looked at myself in the mirror. I had dark circles under my eyes. I truely looked like I was beginning to recieve all the strength Darkness had promised. And all the respect to. I returned to Darkness and explained my dream. "Good job my apprentice" said Darkness proudly. "You are now closer to full power." And for the first time in a long time, I felt like my old self for a moment. The feeling of an accomplished mission. The feeling that I was a hero. ...And then that feeling ended. I was more powerful than the old Brett... and that's how it had to be. George's house: George was very confused about me and Samantha. He pondered it and then began to jot down ideas in his head of what to do about Brett. After all Brett had done, he deserved to be punished. George was deep in thought, when there was a knock at the door. He answered and had his heart nearly stop. For there, standing at his door, was a person who he had only seen in pictures... it was Tim Allender! Tim sighed, then spoke, "George...I need your help."